Boara Boara (LAoTaP)/Transcript
This is the Transcript of Boara Boara (LAoTaP). episode starts at an island. A box washes on shore and when it opens, Timon comes out on skis, while Pinkipoo is on Mermadonna's back Timon: ♪ HEY! Jingle Bells... ♪ Pinkipoo: ♪ ..Jingle bells.... ♪ Mermadonna: ♪ Jingle all the way. ♪ Pumbaa: ♪ Oh, what fun it is to ride... ♪ Timon: ♪ In a one-horse open sleeeeeiiiigh. ♪ skis up to a tree Timon: Hey..! Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. Look at the size of this snowflake. Foiletta: Uh, that's not a snowflake. looks at her Ryan F-Freeman: It's a starfish. facepalms then skis off the tree pass Pumbaa. Timon goes into the box and comes out on a surfboard. He plays a tune on the guitar Timon: A wiki-wacky weekend is what's in store for we~ A wiki-wacky weekend~ Ryan and Pumbaa: Guess we're not gonna ski~ Timon: That's right, you two. Instead of hittin' the slopes. plays a note Foiletta: We'll hit the beach. Timon: Exactly! Pinkipoo: Pumbaa a coat hanger Here, put on this sarong. Pumbaa: What sarong? (What's a-wrong) Timon: Nothin'! What's a wrong with you? Foiletta and Timon laugh, while Pinkipoo and Ryan rolls their eyes Timon: Oh, the classics never die. Ryan F-Freeman: They never do, don't they? nods Robbinyu: Uh, Timon, what are you doing? rummaged through the suitcase, he pulled out a red cloth with yellow owers and tosses it to Pumbaa. He also gets a sombrero and sunglasses Pumbaa: Ahhh, this is the life, Timon. inhales then exhales Meg Griffin: Fresh ocean air, lust vegetation and not a soul to be seen for miles around. Gleam: Well said, Meg. tribe natives are spying on Pumbaa, and were mumbling about something, back to Timon and friends, Timon was unpacking Timon: Our own unspoiled tropical paradise, untainted by the outside world. Liam: Yes, sir. sips his pineapple drink Blizzaria: When it comes to a day in the beach, we do things right, Pumbaa. Timon: Right, Pumbaa? is gone Pinkipoo: Pumbaa? Meg Griffin: Where did he run off to? Timon: Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Pumbaa!! around, panicked Ryan F-Freeman: I am sure he is not done some tricks with Maple. chatters his teeth and shakes, dropping his pineapple drink in the process Timon: PUMBAA!! Nodoka: We have to find him. Pumbaa is tied to a plate with an apple in his mouth. The three natives pull out their knives and cut onions and they land on the plate beside him. Then, the Native Chief shows up from his hut, climbs onto the table, looks at Pumbaa then hits the three natives on the head The Native Chief: Bungala, bungala. You goofs! points at a giant gold idol of a warthog, Pumbaa spits the apple out of his mouth Pumbaa: Does this mean I'm no longer the main course? Timon, he cuts a few vines Timon: Take courage, Pumbaa, ol pal. I, Timon, your fearless friend will find and rescue you. Foiletta: Don't cut the.... cuts the vine he is holding Foiletta: ....Other vine you're holding. falls. He is trying to keep the alligator jaws open. He uses a stick for support Timon: You've got to be brave. fails and the alligator's jaw snap shut. Next, Timon lifted up a boulder Timon: You've got to be strong! also fails, the boulder crushes him. At the grass Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, grass. comes out Timon: You've got to be.... kidding. Liam: Look over there. Foiletta: It's Pumbaa. see the natives bowing to Pumbaa like he is the king Meg Griffin: Look like the natives think Pumbaa is their king. was bowing to Pumbaa Liam: Pinkipoo, what are you doing? [[Category:NegimaLover] Category:Transcripts